


locked in love

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [88]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, twisted fluffy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec has got another surprise for Magnus.





	locked in love

**Author's Note:**

> linked to S03e19

One day, 

Magnus gets a surprise. 

"Open it", Alec tells him with a sparkly eye smile. 

Magnus opens the tiny store box and sucks in a deep breath. "I'm sorry", he says, trying as best he could... unable to look at Alec, "Would you ever forgive me?" 

Alec guides Magnus's face to his, his lips still wearing a sparkly smile. "There's nothing to forgive so let's go", he takes Magnus's hand and make their way to the familiar place. 

This marks the third time Magnus had made it down this route;

The first, a heartfelt surprise from Alec. 

The second, a heartbreak over Alec. 

And now the third, he and Alec putting their mutual selfish love first. 

"Ready?" Alec asks, taking the surprise from the box, but then Magnus stops him. 

"I'll do it", Magnus tells him, "I took it off so I should be the one to put it back this time".

Alec nods and lets him be but then an idea suddenly hits him, "This time, why don't we both?" 

Magnus is all smiles, his heart on a merry-go-round ride, "Okay, you hold the top and I'll hold the bottom". 

Alec, highly floating in glee goes along with the plan and then with his hand on top of Magnus's, '_click_'... the golden bronze padlock with aku cinta kamu engraved, locks. 

....

magnus x alec 


End file.
